The New Agents
by Gooddoggeorge
Summary: When six other pets discover the secret of Perry the Platypus, aka Agent P, they end up going on a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz with him. Will these newbies just get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Agents part 1**

It was a peacful day at the Daycare for Pets. Two kids walked in. The first one had a triangular head with a tuff of red hair, and he was wearing an orange-striped shirt. The second one, the first one's stepbrother, had green hair and wore a light yellow shirt with purple pants. They were Phineas and Ferb. They came in with a blue-green mindless-looking platypus named Perry.

"Hi, we're going to be working on a new project for a week, and we fear it might be too dangerous for our Perry." Phineas said.

"We'll put him in." The person at the counter said. "Just place him in the pen."

Phineas set Perry down into the pen.

"Well, so long, buddy." Phineas said to Perry. "See you in a week."

Phineas and Ferb exited the center, just as another character entered. This kid had a bald round head, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a jagged black line across the middle. His name was Charlie Brown. He came in with a white beagle with black ears and a big nose named Snoopy.

"Can you watch Snoopy while me and my family are gone for the weekend?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Just put him in the pen." The person at the counter said.

Charlie Brown set Snoopy down in the pen. He then went to leave, but Snoopy dramatically latched onto his leg and begged.

"I'm sorry, Snoopy, but I couldn't get anybody to watch you while we were gone." Charlie Brown explained. "Besides, it's only for the weekend."

Snoopy just got up with an extremely sad look on his face. Snoopy then drooped down and began to enter the pen. He looked back at Charlie Brown, then sighed and entered the pen.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everybody else?" Charlie Brown said as he exited the center.

This next person is probably the most peculiar one to enter the center. He was a grey wallaby with a blue Hawaiian t-shirt with purple triangles and red shoes on his feet. His name was Rocko, and he brought in his dog, Spunky.

"Could you watch Spunky for a few days?" Rocko asked.

The person pointed at the pen, saying to just put him in there. Rocko set Spunky down inside the pen, then patted his head.

"Now remember, be a good dog while I'm gone." Rocko told him.

Spunky gave Rocko a big, slurpy dog kiss. Rocko pet Spunky on the head before leaving the center.

Now, there's one more person here, and he's a man with brown hair and wearing a blue sweater. His name is Jon Arbuckle. He came in carrying his two pets, which were a fat, orange cat with black stripes named Garfield, and a skinny, stupid-looking yellow dog named Odie.

"Noooooooooo!" Garfield said. "I don't wanna be in the pet daycare! Put me down, please!"

(Of course, Jon couldn't really understand Garfield since his talking is usually his thoughts)

"Now, Garfield, I know you don't want to be here." Jon said. "But my trip with Liz to Niagra Falls is one date you're not going to ruin. And besides, you remember what happened last time you were there, don't you?"

Garfield began to think. His flashback showed Odie in a barrel in the river. Garfield gentely tapped the barrel, causing it to float down the river and fall off a massive waterfall. The flashback then ended.

"Good times, good times..." Garfield said.

"Hi, can you watch my..." Jon began.

"Just put them in the pen." The person said.

Jon set Garfield and Odie into the pen.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me!" Garfield said. "Do they at least serve lasagna?"

"Don't worry, Garfield, I'll be back in a week." Jon told them before he exited.

"A week?" Garfield paniced. He then clenched onto Odie, saying "I can't wait that long!"

Well, we have only one last entry here. The camera didn't angle on her face, but she was a black skinned woman. She had a grey cat named Tom with her.

"Could you watch my Thomas while I'm gone?" the woman asked.

"Just put him in the pen." the person said.

The woman then went to place Tom in the pen, not noticing that a mischievous brown mouse named Jerry also snuck along for the ride.

"Now you be a good kitty, Thomas, and make lots of friends while you're here." the woman said.

Tom nodded as the woman left. Tom felt a tapping on his leg, and he looked down to see Jerry holding a large bone, in which he hit Tom on the head with. Tom got angry and began to chase the tiny brown mouse. Meanwhile, Perry walked up to the wall, and suddenly got on his hind legs and put on a fedora. The platypus then snuck into a secret door, not knowing Garfield saw him.

"Odie! Did you just see that?" Garfield said. "That beaver-duck thing just went into a hidden door!"

Odie looked at the door and whined in confusion.

"Maybe there's lasagna in there! Come on!" Garfield said as he too leaped down, followed by Odie.

Snoopy and Spunky also noticed the door and were curious where it lead. Snoopy peeked inside, only losing balance. Spunky caught him, but they both fell down the shaft. And Jerry was still being chased by Tom. He instantly stopped at the edge of the door, catching his balance and sighing in relief. Jerry then remembered that Tom was about to catch him, so he leaped down the shaft, followed by Tom.

Perry landed in his top-secret agent lair. He sat down in his chair and pushed a button. A man with a monobrow and heavy moustache appeared on the screen with the initials MM on his green uniform. He is Major Francis Monogram.

"Good afternoon, Agent P." Monogram said. "We have intel that Doofenshmirtz..."

Before he could finish, Garfield, Odie, Snoopy, Spunky, Jerry, and Tom shot out of the pipe and landed into the secret lair.

"Hey, there's no lasagna here!" Garfield complained.

"Great cheese snickerdoodles!" Monogram exclaimed. "Carl, security's been breached!"

"I'm on it!" Carl, the intern, said. He pushed a big red button.

The button caused red flashing lights and a siren to go on, but that's all that happened.

"They're still there, aren't they?" Monogram asked.

Everyone just gave him a deadpan look.

"Well, that was just our warning. If you want to go free, then you must prove you are good guys by assisting Agent P on this mission, which I was just about to explain." Monogram said.

The cats, dogs, and mouse looked at each other for a bit. Garfield then turned back to Mongram and said "Okay."

Snoopy saluted Monogram.

"Excellent, now here are you're agent hats." Monogram said as pipes gave the five pets matching fedoras, sized to fit they're heads. "Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has recently purchased a plane ticket off the web, leaving us to believing he's going on a vacation. Of course, that's not really evil, unless he's going to do anything evil on his vacation. Go stop him, agents."

Perry leaped into his car, and Odie sat next to him.

"Oh, sure, let the dumb dog ride with you." Garfield said. "What are we supposed to ride?

Perry pushed a button on a remote, revealing a garage with other vehicles. Garfield got into the hovercraft, Tom and Jerry hopped onto the scooter, and Snoopy and Spunky leaped into the jet. Snoopy took off his fedora and put on his WW1 flying ace helmet for the ride. The pet agents began to head for Doofenshmirtz's lair in they're vehicles.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Agents, part 2**

As you can remember in the previous chapter, the pet agents set off to defeat Doofenshmirtz. Garfield, Perry, and Odie came up to a red light... the same red light as a car. The car had Jon and Liz in it. Jon looked out the window, then back at the road, then back out the window in a double take. The light turned green and the vehicles began to move.

"I must miss Garfield and Odie." Jon said. "I could've sworn I saw them with a platypus in fedoras."

"Jon, sometimes that sense of humor gets the best of you." Liz told him.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!_

Perry and the other pets arrived at the door to Doofenshmirtz' lair. Perry gave a kicking motion, telling Tom to try and kick the door down. Tom walked up to the door and gave it a kick, only causing him to hop on one foot while yelping in pain. Jerry laughed so hard that he fell on his back while Perry just rolled his eyes while sighing. Perry then gave the door a powerful kick, causing it to fall down.

"Perry the Platypus, how come you're always breaking my doors?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

The other pet agents came in.

"Oh, I see you brought some friends." Doofenshmirtz said. "Good thing I made more traps than usual."

At that, Doofenshmirtz pushed a button, causing a respectivly-sized cage to fall on each of them.

"Talk about prepared." Garfield said.

"I suppose Francis told you about the tickets I bought off the web. Well, I'll tell you what they are for..." Doofenshmirtz said. "I'm going to the Amazon rainforest."

Snoopy and Spunky just looked at each other for a second, then looked back at him.

"That's it? We came all the way out here because he's going on a vacation?" Garfield said to Perry. Perry just raised his finger, telling Garfield to wait for it.

"I suppose you're all wondering why. You see, I recently brought out my Erase-Inator and I gave it a few minor upgrades, turning it into my new ELIMINATOR... Inator..." Doofenshmirtz explained.

Doofenshmirtz pulled the sheet off, revealing a large brown weapon.

"My Eliminator... Inator... not only erases pictures, but now it erases anything it's beams hit! All I need are five powerful artifacts located around the world." Doofenshmirtz said. "You know, now that I think about it, it might've been easier to make it run on batteries."

Perry was trying to file his way out of the cage.

"Hey hey hey, no escaping, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said as he snatched the file away.

Doofenshmirtz then pushed a button on a remote, causing a force field to come up around the new Inator.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch. Au revior, Perry the Platypus and friends!" the evil doctor said as he began to leave. "Oh, great, now I'm speaking French.

When he left, Tom began to tug at the bars in panic. Jerry just sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Garfield asked.

Perry's hat flap just opened up and a spinning blade came out of it, freeing the platypus. Perry then used the same blade to free the others.

"Nice touch." Garfield said. "I wonder what mine has?"

Garfield opened his hat and fireworks shot out, causing everyone to duck and cover. Garfield then quickly shut his hat.

"I'd better save my hat for the Fourth of July." Garfield said.

Spunky looked over the edge and saw that Doofenshmirtz's plane had already taken off. Tom felt like they've failed, but Perry motioned them to come on.

At the bottom of the building, Perry and Odie leaped into the car. The wheels instantly became jet engines and flew off after the plane. Snoopy put his helmet back on and flew off in the jet with Spunky. Garfield pulled a lever and the hovercraft began to fly. Tom and Jerry hopped on the scooter. Jerry pushed a button, and a portable ramp appeared in front of them, as well as wings sprouting out of the scooter. The scooter then used rocket power to blast up the ramp. The pets began to follow the plane to the Amazon rainforest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
